Locked in a Fridge
by ea-phoenix
Summary: Title pretty much explains it all. It was a twitter prompt. Rating is mostly for language, but there's some mature content too, just nothing graphic.


A/N: So this little fic came into being because someone on twitter (SwanQueenOUaT) wanted a story about Emma and Regina locked in a fridge. No one else seemed to be answering the call, so I did. It's not my greatest work, but it is the greatest work I've done in under an hour at work at 8 in the morning. Also, if you were to follow me on twitter (JadziaDax86) you'd have been able to read it this morning when i posted it on another site instead of waiting for me to get home and then for to be working again. Just saying, you should totally follow me. I give all kinds of hints and heads up on my stories. And there's even something i'm cooking up that I'll tell you guys when i post chapter 8 of 'Caught in the Grey'. Let me know what you think!

* * *

"Fuck, it's freezing," Emma Swan groused for what had to be the hundredth time since they'd found themselves in this situation.

Rubbing her bare arms brusquely in order to generate some much needed heat, she wearily eyed the other woman as she waited for a response.

"So… what, you're just not going to speak to me now?" she asked petulantly.

"Have you forgotten, _dear_," Regina Mills snapped back, her tone harsh and exacting despite her chattering teeth, "just whose fault it is that we are now trapped in the industrial refrigerator of the Town Hall kitchen?"

"I've apologized a dozen times already, 'Gina."

"And I've heard every single one of them, Ms. Swan, but they are of little use until we escape this arctic cage."

"Well, if you would have just danced with me out in the open like I'd asked you to, we wouldn't be in this mess," Emma bit back.

What had originally started as innocent dancing away from prying eyes had quickly turned into a much more intimate encounter. Yes, she should have taken the time to make sure the door wouldn't close behind them, but with Regina's full lips on hers and those dexterous fingers sending tendrils of blazing heat along her nerve endings, the blonde had simply not paid any attention. All she knew was that she needed to get the brunette somewhere private before someone walked in on them. She wasn't ashamed of their relationship, but she wasn't keen on the idea of anyone catching her with her hand up the Mayor's dress either.

"Oh, you do not get to turn this around on me, Emma Swan," anger burned in deep brown eyes. "Those people out there have just gotten past the point of wanting my head on a silver platter. Frankly, I'm fine with it right where it is, so I'm not about go and to shout to the world that I'm in love with their beloved '_Savior_'."

"Are you?" Emma asked with a hint of vulnerability leaking through.

"Am I what?" Regina asked confused by the abrupt change in the blonde's demeanor.

"In love with me?"

Brown eyes softened perceptively as Regina made closed the short distance between them and wrapped her arms around Emma's thin waist. Gentle hands stroked up and down the blonde's back, her fingers rubbing the bare skin exposed by the low cut red dress.

"Of course I do, my love. I'm just cold and hungry… and freezing," she admitted with a rueful smile that Emma was quick to return.

"Well, I must say I'm getting pretty warm now," the blonde purred as her hands wandered down to the brunette's hips, pulling their bodies flush and nudging her thigh between Regina's.

"Mmmm… I see what you mean, dear. Things are definitely heating up," full lips smirked as long fingers wrapped in golden waves, closing the remaining distance between them in a searing kiss.

Emma groaned when the brunette's tongue licked across the seam of her lips seeking entrance that was quickly granted. Tongues danced and explored the warm recesses of each other's mouths as hands wandered over soft skin and silky fabric. Regina whimpered as the blonde's agile fingers caressed the soft swell of her breast.

Losing themselves in the delicious kiss, they failed to hear the opening of the large metal door.

"There you guys are!" the exasperated voice called out causing both women to jump apart as if they'd been burned.

"Everyone thought you'd guys had gone off to have one of your legendary fights, but I figured you just wanted some alone time. So, I volunteered to look for you when the others became worried that you might have killed each other."

"You know?" Regina asked incredulously.

"Please, Madame Mayor" Red scoffed, "I'm the only deputy so when you call in the Sherriff every other day for a 'private meeting', who do you think covers for her? It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Now get out of this freezing locker and back to the shindig before they send out a search party."

"Thanks, Rubes," Emma said patting the younger woman's arm as she passed.

"No problem, Sugar," she winked. "I'll just go let everyone know you're ok."

"Oh, and by the way," she called over her shoulder, "I'm not the only one who's realized what's going on between you two."

"Fantastic," Emma muttered under her breath, certain that this would be the final straw for the extremely private mayor.

"Shall we?" Regina asked holding her hand out to the blonde.

Green eyes studied sparkling brown, trying to discern the brunette's reasoning behind the gesture. Deciding to trust Regina, she laced their fingers together as they made their way back to the party.

A stray thought crossed her mind and she pulled the mayor to a stop just shy the doors to the main hall.

"Hey, 'Gina, why didn't you just use your powers to get us out of the freezer?"

A mischievous grin spread across deep red lips, flashing the bright, white teeth that laid behind them, "Now where would the fun have been in that?"

Regina laughed at the blonde's stunned expression as she resumed their journey into the party still hand in hand.


End file.
